


Baka Ikaw Na Nga

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute!Kaisoo, Cute!Kyungsoo, Fluff, Implied!Mpreg, M/M, Surprises
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Umattend ng birthday party ng inaanak si Jongin. Sa di inaasahan, isang bisita sa party ang kumuha ng kanyang atensyon-si Kyungsoo na binabalatan ang hotdog bago ito kainin.





	Baka Ikaw Na Nga

**Author's Note:**

> matagal ko na to wip pero ngayon ko lang tinapos bago mawala ang inspirasyon. sa mga nagbabalat ng jumbo hotdog dyan baka maka-relate kayo dito ahahahhaha enjoy at sana kiligin kayoo!!

Gutom na gutom na si Jongin.

Sinadya kasi niya na huwag muna mananghalian dahil dadalo siya sa birthday ng inaanak niyang si Naeun na anak ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun.

Pagkaliko ng motor ni Jongin sa street nila Baekhyun, tanaw na niya agad ang asul na trapal at mga makukulay na mga lobo na nakadisplay sa tapat ng bahay ng mga Oh.

Nang maihinto na ang motor at maiparada ito sa tapat ng katabing bahay nila Baekhyun, tinanggal niya agad ang helmet at kinuha ang dalang regalo sa compartment ng kanyang motor. Pagkalakad, dala-dala pa rin niya ang helmet sa takot na manakaw ito kapag iniwan niya sa kanyang motor kaya isinabit na lang muna niya ito sa kanyang braso.

Marami na ang mga bata sa okasyon. Nag-uumpisa na ang party na pinapangunahan ng dalawang clown. Tanaw ni Jongin agad ang paborito niyang inaanak na si Naeun na nakapulang dress at tawa nang tawa sa harap dahil sa mga jokes na sinasabi ng mga clown.

Kumaway si Jongin sa inaanak na kumaway rin pabalik bago tumakbo sa kanya at inakap ang kanyang mga binti at nag-bless sa kanya.

"Ninong Jongin!" Maligalig na bati ng birthday girl na noon ay baby lang pero ngayon seven years old na. Kay bilis nga naman ng panahon.

"Naeun!" Tinapik niya ang mapulang pisngi ng inaanak at pinakita sa bata ang munti niyang regalo na nakasilid sa isang paperbag. "Regalo ko!"

"Thank you po, Ninong!" Bungisngis pa niya ulit bago hawiin ang buhok. "Balik na po ako may magic po kasi!"

"Sige sige na. Happy birthday." Ngisi ni Jongin kay Naeun na mabilis nag-thank you sa kanya bago bumalik sa kanyang inuupuan sa harap ng party.

"Uy, Jongin, nandito ka na pala, pre! Pasok ka. Nasa loob si Baekhyun." Bati ni Sehun sa kanya na agad niyang nilingon at nginitian. Inayos ni Jongin ang buhok at tsaka pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila Baekhyun.

Naroroon ang mga kamag-anak ng mag-asawa kaya medyo nahihiya siya na bigla-bigla na lang siya pumasok sa loob. Buti na lang, agad siyang napansin ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyang nakikipag-picture sa isang grupo ng mga babae na malamang ay kamag-anak niya o ni Sehun.

"Jongin! Andito ka na. San mo pinarada motor mo pala?" Bati sa kanya ni Baekhyun na agad siyang hinila sa lamesa kung saan katabi rin nito ang mesa kung saan nakalagay ang mga handa at may nag-iisang lalaki na nakasalamin ang kumakain.

"Dyan sa harap ng katabi niyo muna. Okay lang naman di ba?" Tanong niya bilang kumpirmasyon.

"Oo, okay lang yun. Nagpaalam naman din kami sa kanila. Buti nakapunta ka dahil kinukulit kami ni Naeun tungkol sayo." Hinila ni Baekhyun ang isang upuan sa lamesa. "Kumain ka na."

Tumango si Jongin dahil kumukulo na talaga ang tyan niya sa gutom. "Baek, regalo ko pala kay Naeun." Abot niya sa regalo bago ilapag  muna ang helmet sa ibaba ng lamesa.

Napapatingin din si Jongin sa lalaking kumakain sa harap niya dahil ramdam niyang tumitingin-tingin din ito sa kanya.

"Uy, salamat. Sige Jongin kain ka lang dito asikasuhin ko pa yung ibang bisita."

"Sige lang." Ngiti niya pabalik. Inabutan siya ng paper plate ni Baekhyun at spoon and fork na malugod niyang tinanggap. "Salamat."

"Kuha ka lang ng pagkain, huwag ka mahiya." Sabi niya kay Jongin. "Kyungsoo, kuha ka pa ng pagkain. Damihan mo kain mo para lalo ka maging cute!" Habilin naman ni Baekhyun sa lalaking kumakain na sa lamesa sabay pisil sa malusog nitong pisngi.

"Arayyyyy, Byun!"

"Anong Byun ka na dyan? Oh na ako, Soo!"

"Aray naman kasi yung mukha ko." Ingit ni Kyungsoo habang kinikiskis ang palad sa binanat na pisngi niya ni Baekhyun.

"Hay nako, sorry na. Kain lang kayo dyan ni Jongin."

Ngitian silang dalawa ni Baekhyun bago sila iwan sa lamesa.

Nakakuha naman na din si Jongin ng pagkain habang nag-aasaran ang dalawa kanina. Kumuha siya ng spaghetti, dalawang manok at liempo na handa. Dinagdagan rin niya ang plato niya ng kare-kare at bagoong bago umupo ulit sa harap ng lalaki.

Ngumiti kaunti si Jongin sa kaharap pero tiningnan lang siya nito bago nag-pokus muli sa kanyang plato na dalawang hotdog na lang ang laman.

Agad na nilatakan ni Jongin ang pagkain sa paper plate niya. Tama talaga ang madla na mas masarap kumain kapag gutom pero masarap naman talaga ang haing handa nila Baekhyun.

Yun nga lang, di niya maiwasan na tumingin-tingin sa kaharap niya. Visitors come and go sa loob pero silang dalawa na kasama niya, nanatili lang sa inuupuan.

Pero eto na ang catch ng eksenang ito, etong kaharap niya na may matabang pisngi na nakasalamin, tila iba ang trip sa hotdog na nasa paper plate niya. Nahinto pa si Jongin sa pagsubo dahil sa tanang buhay niya, ngayon lang siya nakakita ng taong nagbabalat ng hotdog at may kislap pa sa mga mata ng lalaki habang ginagawa ang prosesong iyon--weird pero ang cute? Nandito na rin naman si Jongin sa puntong ito at di naman niya idedeny na cute ang lalaking kaharap niya na di niya alam kung kamag-anak ba siya nila Sehun o kaibigan? Ewan.

Kaso ayun na nga, parang huminto ang pag-ikot ng mundo kay Jongin kahit may mga nagsisigawan na sa labas dahil parang basagan na ata ng palayok at nagkakagulo ang mga bata.

Napatingin si Jongin sa kawawang hotdog na hubu't-hubad na. Di alam ni Jongin kung paano iyon nagawa ng lalaki. Hindi ba mahirap magbalat ng hotdog? At hindi ba sasama yung laman ng hotdog sa kuko mo kapag binalatan mo? Anong mahika ba ang ginawa ng lalaking 'to para balatan ang hotdog na kinakain niya? At bakit ang saya-saya pa ng itsura niya?

Pero wow, mukha siyang baby sa ginagawa niya, sa kinikilos niya. Parang excited na bata kung kumain ng hotdog.

Napatingin si Jongin sa mga naka-stick na hotdog na may kasamang marshmallows sa tabi. Marami pa ang tira. Pero etong lalaki na ito parang di pa sang-ayon sa kinahinatnatan ng hotdog niya.

Nagtagpo ang mga mata nila, pero mabilis na lumingon sa likod ang lalaki. "Baek! Asan yung ketchup niyo--"

"Anak, happy birthday. Seven ka na 'nak, parang kailan ka lang namin ginawa ni Daddy Sese mo. Ganda ganda mo na kasing ganda ko!"

Nag-memessage na pala sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa labas kay Naeun kaya napanguso ang lalaki sa harapan at nilibot ang mga mata sa paligid, naghahanap ng ketchup.

"Ayun!"

Sinundan ng tingin ni Jongin ang lalaki na agad pumunta sa likuran niya kung nasaan ang kabinet ng mga condiments.

Naanigan ni Jongin ang pagkunot ng mukha ng lalaki dahil halatang di niya abot ang kabinet.

Dahil tila may tumulak kay Jongin na tumayo, tumayo nga siya't pumwesto sa likuran ng lalaki. "Ako na kukuha."

Lumingon ang lalaki sa kanya at napatingin din siya sa kanya. Masyadong malapit na pala ang mga katawan nila. Kumakanta na ang mga tao ng Happy Birthday sa labas at eto si Jongin at ang lalaki, nagtitititigan.

Si Jongin na mismo ang pumutol ng pagtititigan nilang dalawa. Medyo awkward ang pwesto nila pero inabot niya ang basket ng condiments dun sa kabinet na hinuha niya inakyat nila Sehun kanina.

"Thank you." Wika ng lalaki na may kasamang matamis na ngiti nang iabot ni Jongin sa kanya ang ketchup.

"Welcome." Naparaan na naman ang mga mata ni Jongin sa pisngi ng lalaki. Weird pero naiisip niyang kagatin? Hay, Jongin, di mo yan kakilala maghunos-dili ka.

Bumalik sila sa lamesa para magpatuloy kumain. Di naman ulit mapigilan ni Jongin panoorin ang lalaki na kumain ng binalatang hotdog with ketchup. Gusto niya tumawa pero di niya sigurado kung gusto ba niya tawanan ang kawirduhang gawain ng lalaki sa hotdog o tumawa sa taglay na kakyutan nito? Pwede din namang both, pero nakakaaliw talaga.

Masayang-masaya na kumain ng hotdog ang lalaki na walang pakialam kung kaharap man siya. Siguro sa perspektibo ng lalaki 'it's just me and this hotdog dipped in ketchup' wala na siya pake sa paligid basta makakain lang.

Si Jongin, chill lang din na kumakain pero mas naging makulay ata at mas pinasarap pa ang pag-kain niya dahil sa lalaking kaharap.

"Ninong Kyungsoo!!" Tawag ni Naeun bigla na ikinagulat ni Jongin. Dahil Ninong? Etong kyut na lalaking 'to Ninong ni Naeun? Teka...bakit di niya maalala ang lalaking 'to noon?

Ahh...kasi naman late siya nung binyag at maaga rin umalis pagkatapos ng kainan kaya siguro di niya napansin ang lalaking 'to. Isa pa di rin naman niya kakilala yung ibang ninong at ninang ni Naeun kaya di rin niya maalala ang lalaki...ahh..

Nagkayakapan ang mag-ninong sa harap niya. Hinalik-halikan pa ng lalaki sa pisngi si Naeun at bungisngis lang nang bungisngis ang bata na ubod ng cute! At wow ibang vibes din itong lalaking 'to...parang Baekhyun, parang nanay...ang sarap bigla asawahin.

 

-

 

Mabilis ang oras. Ngayon, nasa labas na si Jongin at pinatagay muna ni Sehun ng Empi Lights.

Nag-vivideoke naman na ang iba. Partikular na si Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ang pangalan ng cute na nagbabalat ng hotdog bago kainin. Kyungsoo. Cute ng pangalan parang siya. Ni hindi na nga rin matanggal ni Jongin ang mga mata niya sa lalaki na kanlong ngayon si Naeun at tinitirintas ang buhok.

Ni hindi pa rin niya matigilan titigan nang picture-an silang dalawa ni Naeun ni Baekhyun. Hugis puso pa ang ngiti. At kani-kanina lang din niya napansin, naka-knee length shorts pala si Kyungsoo. Ang puti at kinis ng legs, parang legs ng babae. Ni hindi nga rin mabuhok. Ang ganda. Ang ganda niya masyado kahit yun nga, wirdo kumain ng hotdog. Pero yun na ata ang katangian ni Kyungsoo na di niya makakalimutan sa araw na 'yun. Tapos, close din pala siya kay Naeun. Kung itrato pa niya ang bata, parang sarili na rin niyang anak. Kapag nagkaanak kaya sila ni Jongin, ganun din panigurado si Kyungsoo sa magiging mga anak nila. Wow, Jongin, advance mag-isip.

"Pre, single pa yan. Mas matanda yan sayo ng isang taon. Pinsan ko yan sa side ni Mama. Anak siya ng pinsan ng nanay ko." Biglang may bumulong sa kanya. Si Sehun. Tinagayan pa siya ulit ng kumpare na agad din namang ininom ni Jongin habang nakatingin pa rin kay Kyungsoo na akap-akap na si Naeun habang nakiki-sing along sa kantang Paper Roses ni Jolina Magdangal na paboritong kanta ni Naeun.

Tinungga ni Jongin ang shot ng alak at tumingin kay Sehun. "Pre, tingin mo may pag-asa ako?"

Tumawa si Sehun na naka-dekwatro na ang upo. "Pre, rereto ko ba sayo kung alam kong wala? Ako bahala sayo."

Tiningnan na lang ulit ni Jongin ang lalaki at napangiti.

Sakto, napalingon din si Kyungsoo sa kanya...at ngumiti rin pabalik.

 

-

 

Naka-limang shot lang naman si Jongin ng alak. Wala naman talab. Ngayon, kandong niya ang cute na cute na si Naeun habang nagkukwento ito tungkol sa mga kalaro niya sa school.

"Yung isa ko pong classmate di pumunta kasi may sakit siya." Wika ng bata habang kumakanta si Kyungsoo ng Open Arms sa videoke. Nahirapan si Jongin sa pakikinig dahil nagkukwento si Naeun habang kumakanta naman si Kyungsoo na may tinatago rin palang magandang boses. Lahat na ata ng tungkol sa kanya maganda.

"Okay lang yun kahit di siya nakapunta. At least si Ninong Jongin tsaka si Ninong Kyungsoo mo nakapunta, di ba?"

Humagikgik si Naeun at tumango.

"Enjoy ka naman ba sa birthday mo?"

"Opo." Patuloy lang si Naeun sa pagbungisngis. Yakap yakap na siya ni Jongin at inisway pa niya ang bata sa kandungan niya habang kumakanta si Kyungsoo.

Nakatitig na naman siya sa lalaki. Di na niya maialis mga mata niya sa kanya hanggang sa matapos ang kanta at pumalakpak nang malakas si Naeun at sumigaw pa para kay Kyungsoo.

_Tenterententententen ten ten ten!!!_

_Your Score is 89_

"Yey! Galing ni Ninong Soo!!" Palakpak pa rin ni Naeun na kahit para kay Jongin di makatarungan ang iskor na nakuha ni Kyungsoo dahil lagpas pa dapat 100 ang maging iskor niya dahil sa boses na ganyan? Parang anghel? Sobrang ganda? Sobrang sarap pakinggan? Sobrang sarap asawahin? Di deserve ni Kyungsoo ang 89. Mas deserve pa ni Kyungsoo ang above 100, plus Kim Jongin (na siya). Ehem. Well, pumalakpak din siya at nginitian ang lalaki.

"Nice!" Sambit niya na lalong nagpalaki sa ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Aasawahin talaga 'to ni Jongin. No doubt.

 

-

 

Maniwala man kayo o sa hindi, trenta na si Jongin at wala pa ring asawa. Nakikipag-date naman siya pero wala di tumatagal ang lahat. Sabi ng ate niya sa kanya, ibig sabihin lang nun di meant to be. Pero parang ngayon, na nakaangkas si Kyungsoo sa likod ng motor niya at nakaakap sa kanya, damang-dama niya kahit di na isigaw pa ng langit sa kanya na shet, eto meant to be na talaga 'to.

As usual sa mga handaan, ang tagayan hanggang alas dose ng gabi o depende sa curfew hours sa lugar. Pero si Jongin di na nanatili pa para uminom.

Nung narinig niya na nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo kina Baekhyun at Naeun (si Naeun nakayakap lang sa binti ni Kyungsoo ayaw pa niya paalisin, at oo, medyo nagselos si Jongin kasi may isa pa palang paboritong ninong si Naeun bukod sa kanya pero kung si Kyungsoo lang din naman, pagbibigyan niya. kaso yung selos niya parang mas gusto na niyang maging Naeun na lang para makaakap din siya sa makinis na legs ni Kyungsoo. Puta Jongin. Tangina. Kalma.) so ayun, nung narinig nga niya ang paalam ni Kyungsoo, gulung-gulo pa ang isip niya kung dadamoves na ba siya o _di bale na lang_.

"Kyungsoo! Aalis na rin si Jongin pahatid ka na sa inyo! Dun din naman daan niya!"

Nagulat si Jongin sa biglang pagtulak sa kanya ni Sehun paalis sa upuan niya. "Dali na, galaw galaw mamaya tumanda kang binata. Dali!" Humabol pa ng palo si Sehun sa pwet niya pagkatayo.

"Alis ka na rin?" Nasa harap na niya agad si Kyungsoo na naka-backpack. Aakalain mong estudyante pero di na pala.

Di makapagsalita si Jongin. Kasi ang liit talaga ni Kyungsoo. Sakop na sakop niya 'to kapag niyakap niya panigurado.

"Oo, aalis na yan! Tsaka di yan naglalasing! Gabi na, Soo. Uwi ka na!" Sagot ni Sehun para sa kanya pero gusto sana sabihin ni Jongin na isa lang ang helmet niya pero inunahan ulit siya ni Sehun. "Baek! Pahiramin mo nga si Kyungsoo ng helmet dyan!"

 

-

 

Nakaangkas na si Kyungsoo sa motor ni Jongin at pareho na silang naka-helmet.

"Okay ka lang dyan?" Tanong ni Jongin sa likuran niya.

"Okay lang." Sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

"Pre! Alis na kami! Naeun, happy birthday ulit!" Kaway at ngiti na naman ni Jongin sa inaanak na naglalaro na ng barbie na regalo niya sa kanya.

"Bye bye, Ninong Nini! Bye Ninong Soo!" Kaway din ng bata sa kanila.

"Teka teka..." Aalis na sana sila pero biglang lumapit si Sehun sa kanila.

Walang malay ang dalawa kung ano ang gagawin ng nakainom na lalaki, pero nagulat na lang sila nang ilagay ni Sehun ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo palupot sa beywang ni Jongin.

"Yan. Dapat ganyan ang hawak mamaya kung mapano ka pa, Kyungsoo. Kapit maigi ah? Pre, subukan mo hulugin 'tong pinsan ko di ka na makakabalik dito." Minatahan ni Sehun si Jongin. Pero iba talaga ang natatagong mensahe sa sinabi ni Sehun. _Pre, pag sinayang mo 'tong pagkakataon na 'to ewan ko na lang sayo._

 

Nakuha naman ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin ng kumpare kaya tumango ito at nagpaaalam na muli.

Habang tinutumbok ni Jongin ang kalsada, hindi niya maialis ang ngiti na nakayakap si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo kaya kinausap niya agad ito dahil baka natatakot ang lalaki sa pagmamaneho niya. "Okay ka lang dyan?"

"Okay lang. Uhm, alam mo ba saan ako nakatira?"

_Shit, oo nga di pala nasabi ni Sehun kung taga saan si Kyungsoo._

"Onga pala, taga saan ka?"

At nang sabihin ni Kyungsoo ang lugar, sakto alam ni Jongin ang papunta roon kaya yun ang daang tinahak nila para madala na si Kyungsoo pauwi.

"Baba mo na lang ako sa may Puregold." Sabi ni Kyungsoo nang matanaw na nilang dalawa ang Puregold sa di kalayuan.

"Ay di na sa bahay niyo?" Tanong ni Jongin habang tinabi ang motor. Papalapit na sila sa Puregold.

"Dito talaga ako bababa."

"Ahh. Sige sige."

Pagkahinto sa tapat ng Puregold, tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang helmet niya at iniabot kay Jongin. Nalito si Jongin sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo dahil bakit iniaabot ni Kyungsoo ang helmet sa kanya samantalang kay Sehun yun?

"A-Ako na ba magsasauli kay Sehun nito?" Pagbabakasakali niya.

"Ay! Oo nga pala." Nahihiyang pagtanto ni Kyungsoo. "Sorry, sorry. Uhm..."

_Cute._

Napakagat sa labi si Jongin. Buti na lang at naka-helmet pa rin siya at di kita ang buo niyang mukha. Nahihiya kasi siyang dumiskarte kay Kyungsoo kaya tingin niya mukha siyang ewan lalo na kung di niya suot ang helmet.

_Pre, pag sinayang mo 'tong pagkakataon na 'to ewan ko na lang sayo._

"Uhm..." Sabay pa nilang sabi. Si Kyungsoo di pa rin umaalis sa kinakatayuan. Tila may hinihintay pa kay Jongin.

"Jongin, pwede ko ba makuha number mo?" Lakas loob at walang utal na tanong agad ni Kyungsoo.

Nagulat si Jongin sa tanong ng lalaki at ni hindi pa nga siya nakakasagot, iniabot na agad ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya sa kanya na nasa Add to Contacts na.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone at nilagay ang mga numero doon. Nakangiti siya habang ginagawa yun. At excuse me lang sa iba, kahit may edad na siya, marunong pa rin siyang kiligin. Ilang taon na rin ata siyang di nakaramdam ng ganito katinding kilig.

 

"Eto..." Abot niya sa cellphone ni Kyungsoo at tatanungin pa sana niya kung bakit kinuha yun ni Kyungsoo kaso...

"Kyungsoo!" May tumawag sa kanya. Pareho naman silang napatingin sa direksyon ng lalaking tumawag.

"Thank you, Jongin. Ingat ka pag-uwi!" Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya tsaka mabilis na kumaripas ng takbo sa may entrance ng Puregold kung nasaan ang isang matangkad na lalaki na tila hinihintay siya.

Pagkatalikod ng dalawang lalaki, nanlumo ang puso ni Jongin. Nakaakbay kasi ang estrangherong lalaki sa potensyal na sana niyang kasintahan balang araw pero...mukhang walang alam si Sehun na taken na pala ang pinsan niya.

Isang araw nga lang niya nakasalamuha si Kyungsoo, eto pa ang ingunngudngod sa mukha niya ng tadhana? Nak ng tokwang buhay 'to.

Pagkabuntong-hininga, pinaandar niya muli ang motor tsaka umalis, maingat na tinumbok ang bahay dahil baka maararo ng literal ng ibang sasakyan gaya ng literal na pag-araro sa puso niya ng maling akala.

Isang araw lang pero ba't ang sakit sakit?

 

Winili ni Jongin ang sarili sa paglalaro ng PUBG bago matulog. Para lang makalimot sa nangyari sa araw na yun.

Pagkadating na pagkadating sa bahay, pakikipaglaro sa mga pamangkin niya ang inatupag muna niya bago ang video games.

Di niya chineck ang cellphone niya. Ni parang nawala na nga rin sa isip niya na kinuha nga pala ni Kyungsoo ang numero niya dahil nagpakalunod na siya sa paglalaro.

Natauhan lang siya ng mag-aalas dos na ng umaga at masakit na ang ulo at mga mata niya. Tumigil siya sa paglalaro at humilata na sa kanyang kama.

Sayang talaga si Kyungsoo.

Kung kelan pakiramdam niya natagpuan na niya ang tanging kulang pa sa buhay niya, dun pa siya nagkamali.

"Tanginang yan." Bulong niya sa sarili habang nakatitig sa kisame.

Pagkatagilid niya ng higa, naanigan niya ang cellphone sa ibabaw ng mesa sa gilid ng kama niya at inabot iyon. Binuksan. At doon nakita.

Nakita niya ang isang message notification sa isang unknown number.

 

**0992*********

hello jongin si kyungsoo pala to

_9:06 PM_

 

sorry naabala ba kita? sensya na pero eto no. ko save mo na lang

_11:03 PM_

 

kinkaabahan ako bakit di mo ko nirereplyan

tulog ka na ba?

sorry

_11:25 PM_

 

nalimutan ko sabihin epal kasi kuya ko kanina biglang sumulpot

pwede ba kita yayain lumabas?

kung kelan ka free

sorry ang daldal ko

tulog na ko jongin

goodnight sayo

salamat sa paghatid sa akin kanina

tulog ka mahimbing

_11:47 PM_

 

Sa isang salita lang naman si Jongin napabangon bigla sa higaan niya. Nanlalaki ang mga mata niya. Inulit ulit pa niyang basahin ang tangi-tanging linya na tatapos sa hinanakit na nararamdaman niya.

"K-Kuya? Kuya niya yung kasama niya kanina?"

Natawa si Jongin sa kama at maya-maya pa ay hinampas na ang unan sa harap niya sa sobrang tuwa.

Kuya lang naman pala.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

"Happy Birthday Gunhoo! Happy Birthday Gunhoo! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Gunhoo!"

Matapos ang kanta ng Happy Birthday ay siyang palakpakan at hiyawan naman ng mga bata at mga bisita para sa 1 year old baby na si Gunhoo.

Tuwang-tuwa ang mag-asawa na isang taon na ang panganay nila.

Karga-karga si Gunhoo, nilapitan sila ni Naeun na gustong-gusto lagi makita si Gunhoo.

"Gunhoo!!" Nilaro ni Naeun ang baby habang kanlong ito ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, tulog na si baby pano ba 'to di pa tapos ang party?" Nguso ni Jongin sa asawa niya na ngayon ay nag-aasikaso sa paghahati ng cake para maibigay sa mga bata.

Inayos ni Jongin ang pagkarga kay Gunhoo. "Naku, Naeun, sorry ah, antukin talaga 'tong si Gunhoo."

"Okay lang po, Ninong. Kain na lang po muna ako cake." Pumila si Naeun para makakuha ng cake at iniwan na lang muna ni Kyungsoo ang pagbibigay ng cake sa Kuya Seonho niya para tingnan ang kalagayan ng anak nila ni Jongin.

"Hala, tulog na ang baby. Akin na siya, Ni. Dalhin ko na sa kwarto. Kawawa naman napagod ata sa party." Tawa ni Kyungsoo sa sarkastiko niyang sinabi dahil mukha namang di napagod si Gunhoo sa party.

Ibinigay ni Jongin ang anak sa asawa bago halikan sa labi si Gunhoo. Syempre, humalik din siya sa napakasipag niyang asawa sa noo nito. "Ako na bahala dito sa mga bisita." Sabi niya kay Kyungsoo habang nakapamewang na pinapanood ang asawa na pumasok sa bahay nila.

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari sa naging takbo ng buhay ni Jongin. Matapos kasi ang isang taon na pag-date nila ni Kyungsoo, hindi na nakaantay pa si Jongin na yayain si Kyungsoo magpakasal. Sakto pa nung araw na nagpropose siya sa lalaki, umamin din si Kyungsoo sa kanya na buntis siya at siya ang walang dudang ama.

Dahil nasa tamang edad naman na ang dalawa, di rin nagtagal at sila ay nagpakasal. Simple lang ang kasalan kasama ang pamilya at malalapit nilang mga kaibigan. Yun nga lang, wala pa silang sariling bahay. Sa ngayon, sa bahay muna sila ni Kyungsoo kasama ang mga magulang nito. At kalapit lang din nila ng bahay ang kuya ni Kyungsoo na may sariling pamilya na rin.

"Pre!" Umakbay si Sehun sa kanya at nakangisi. "Ano? One year old na anak niyo tas malalaman ko buntis na naman pinsan ko? Tsk tsk. Iba ka rin pre."

Tumawa lang si Jongin at nginitian ang kumpare. "Pumunta ka na nga dun kay Baekhyun, pre." Tulak pa niya kay Sehun pero di nagpatinag ang kaibigan.

"Pero, pre, masaya ako kasi ikaw napangasawa ng pinsan ko. Subukan mo saktan yan patay ka sa akin."

"Bakit ko naman sasaktan si Soo? Mahal na mahal ko yan."

"Oo na. Oo na...pero hinay hinay lang sa pag-aanak ah? Wala pa akong pangatlo, may pangalawa ka na agad."

"Pre, pag mahal mo hirap magpigil e."

"Hay hay...sige gets kita dyan. Basta wag mo pabayaan yan. Malilintikan ka talaga."

"Alam ko alam ko." Natatawang sabi ni Jongin dahil paulit-ulit na rin siyang binabalaan ni Sehun tungkol roon. Pero syempre, di niya makakayang saktan si Kyungsoo dahil si Kyungsoo ang bumuo sa kung ano ang kulang sa kanya.

Nang mapasaglit si Jongin sa loob ng bahay at sumilip kung nasaan si Gunhoo, pagtingala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na may magandang ngiti sa kanyang labi, di na naman niya ulit mapigilan ang sarili na sabihin na _siyang siya nga, siya na_ _at wala nang iba pa_ ang mamahalin niya hanggang kamatayan.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kinilig ka ba? let me know.


End file.
